Son of Axel
by ElegantButler
Summary: Axel's orphaned son must decide whether or not to receive the marks of his father's tribe.
1. Chapter 1

!DOCTYPE HTML PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.0 Transitional//EN"  
HTML HEAD META HTTP-EQUIV="CONTENT-TYPE" CONTENT="text/html; charset=utf-8"  
TITLE/TITLE META NAME="GENERATOR" CONTENT=" 3.0 (Linux"  
META NAME="CREATED" CONTENT="0;0"  
META NAME="CHANGED" CONTENT="0;0"  
META NAME="Info 1" CONTENT="  
META NAME="Info 2" CONTENT="  
META NAME="Info 3" CONTENT="  
META NAME="Info 4" CONTENT="  
STYLE TYPE="text/css"

page { margin: 0.79in }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.08in }

/STYLE /HEAD BODY LANG="en-US" DIR="LTR"  
PRESon of Axel By Axel Ingleson

Chapter 01

Hisaki ran as fast as a teenager could run. His long red and gold hair flew behind him in the breeze as he ran.

A man in his mid fifties was pursuing him, slowly but steadily, on a strange animal that resembled a horse, but which had a mane of flames.

Hisaki had run away from the county orphanage three years earlier at the age of thirteen. Since then he had eluded both authorities and bounty hunters who were being paid to find him. He wasn t about to let some old geezer on a horse, or whatever it was, catch him.

Son of Axel! the old man called. Hold your ground!

Hisaki froze. What did this man mean by that? Son of Axel? Who was Axel? His father, apparently. But so what?

What do you want, old man? he challenged.

You, the old man smiled. You are as reckless and as brave as my son was.

Why should I care, old man?

My name is Arashi, the horseman told Hisaki. And you should care. You see, I am your grandfather.

Go on, Hisaki said, curious by cautious.

Your father and I are, or in your father s case were, members of the Kajizuko.

The fire tribe? Hisaki inquired.

I see they still teach people in school these days. Arashi smiled. The way people act nowadays, you d never know it.

Tell me. Why is the Kajizuko tribe so keen on seeing me all of a sudden?

They re not, Arashi told his grandson. I am. I want to give you the chance to earn your marks.

Hisaki notice the marks below Arashi s eyes for the first time. They were flames which outlined the bottom of his eyes.

Your father got his marks around the same age that you are now.

How are we tested?

Arashi frowned. They don t teach everything, I see.

Hisaki shrugged.

Well, Arashi explained. The first test is intelligence. That s pretty simple. Go into the Cave of Fire and retrieve the item the tribal elders have placed there for you to find.

What object is that?

It differs with each person who makes the attempt. And no one who is not an elder knows what it is. Arashi paused. The second test is one of courage.

Hm Hisaki mused.

So, Arashi inquired, do you want your marks?

Can I have a chance to think about it?

You have until sunset, Arashi nodded, when the sky is reddest.

Thank you, Hisaki agreed. He walked away, still unsure whether to trust the old man.

At his safe location, Hisaki slipped behind the curtain and into the abandoned building.

A woman was standing there. She was about thirty with long brown hair, wearing a sundress and sandals.

Who are you? they both asked simultaneously.

My name s Olette, the woman replied. My friends and I used to hang out here.

I m Hisaki, Hisaki introduced himself.

Olette extended her hand. It s nice to meet you, Hisaki.

Hisaki took the proferred hand and shook it. For some reason, he felt he could trust this woman.

So, you like this quiet little corner, too?

Mm hm.

My friends and I hung out here all the time, Olette recalled. Their names were Hayner and Pence, by the way.

What happened to them?

We haven t seen each other since Hayner went to college and Pence moved to another city. Olette frowned for a moment, then brightened up. So, what brings you here?

I need a place to think for a few hours, Hisaki replied. I have a choice to make.

What kind of choice?

About whether or not to be marked, Hisaki told her.

You re a Kajizuko, then?

So it would seem, Hisaki nodded.

I met a Kajizuko once, Olette recalled. He wasn t unpleasant or anything. Just a bit brusque.

What was his name? Hisaki asked.

Axel, Olette remembered. Do you know him?

I never met him, Hisaki told her. But Axel is my father s name.

So, do you think you want to be marked?

My grandfather seems to want it, Hisaki admitted. Me, I m not sure. I think I will, though. I d hate to miss out on it.

Then you should do it, Olette told Hisaki. You should never throw away an opportunity.

Arashi found Hisaki on the edge of town that evening at sunset.

Have you made your decision? Arashi asked.

Hisaki nodded. I want the marks.

Arashi smiled. Then, come with me.

/PRE /BODY /HTML 


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Axel By Axel Ingleson

Chapter 02

An old man, even older than Arashi, sat before a roaring bonfire in a remote village on an island beyond the beach.

He wore a long coarse robe emblazoned with fiery symbols. Around his eyes, a design of flames seemed to dance, two upside down teardrops resting below them. His long hair, white with red streaks, was pulled back in a trio of ponytails which were lined up one over the other.

Arashi, the elder asked, who is this young man?

My grandson, Hisaki, Wise One, Arashi replied. He has come for the trial.

Is he of age?

He is sixteen, Wise One.

The elder turned to face Hisaki.

Hisaki, he asked, do you accept the challenge?

Yes, sir, Hisaki replied.

Rest, then, the elder declared, in your grandfather s home. You wil begin your trial at dawn.

Come, Hisaki, Arashi said as he led his grandson to one of the small huts that decorated the landscape.

Once inside, Arashi handed Hisaki a pair of hand-sewn pants and a red tunic.

This is the clothing your father wore when he took the challenge, Arashi said.

What type of marks did my father have? Hisaki felt a sudden need to know.

Only reversed tears, Arashi told him.

Then that s what I want, too, Hisaki decided.

Arashi nodded. Get some sleep. You have a long morning ahead of you, and it starts early.

Hisaki climbed into one of the two beds and drifted off into dream-filled slumber where strange multi-circled weapons struck unknown monsters.

Arashi watched his grandson sleep for an hour. Then, he climbed into his own bed and slept until just before dawn. 


End file.
